La musique est le reflet de l'âme
by Link le creusois
Summary: Petit OS. Mikau regrette sa vie d'avant... Alors il évacue sa tristesse en jouant de la guitare toute les nuit, s'évadant du masque qui retient son âme prisonnière. Mais durant une de ses escapades nocturne, il fit une rencontre surprenante.


**La musique est le reflet de l'âme :**

 **Disclamer :** Zelda ne m'appartient toujours pas ! TTATT

 _Avent toute chose, j'aimerais dédier ce OS à une amie qui me manque beaucoup et qui aime la musique. (Bah oui maintenant que j'ai déménagé dans la Creuse, plus précisément à la frontière Creuse/Indre, on ne se voit plus…) Keur sur toi, Kimisukiro ! (Et sur mes autres amies bien sûr !)_

Mikau était un jeune guitariste zora, drôle généreux et sensible.

Il avait un sens de l'humour incomparable et un corps qui faisait fantasmer les jeunes filles (et certains jeunes garçons) en pleine adolescence. (Ima: Bizarre, cette précision me dit quelque chose...) Du moins, c'était l'image qu'il voulait donner à son publique lorsqu'un certain jeune homme enfilait son masque.

En effet, il a beau en être réduit à l'état de masque depuis qu'il a rencontré cet étrange garçon tout de vert vêtu, mais son âme demeurait encore et toujours en ce bas monde et ne pouvait qu'observer les faits et gestes que le petit elfe effectuait par le biais de son apparence, et donc de son identité par la même occasion. Il ne pouvait donc rien faire et se contentait de regarder. Bref, il n'était qu'un pantin.

Il aurait tant aimé serrer Lulu dans ses bras, l'embrasser, faire l'amour avec elle, puis serrer ses enfants dans ses bras… mais il ne pouvait pas, ce n'était pas son corps, c'était celui de Link et Link n'était qu'un enfant, il n'allait quand même pas lui demander de le faire à sa place, c'était complètement absurde ! (Ima: Et malsain!)

Non, ce n'était hélas plus son corps… Le siens était en train de pourrir sous le sable en bord de mer… La classe !

Il était si nostalgique, ses enfants grandissaient tellement vite… Et lui il ne pouvait que les serrer indirectement dans ses bras, par le biais du corps du jeune elfe.

Il regrettait sa vie d'avant.

Alors, quelques fois, pendant que le jeune héro dormait, il s'échappait de son masque, du moins son âme apparaissait par le biais de son masque Zora, une guitare squelettique à la main et il se réfugiait sur le toit d'une maisons ou en haut d'une falaise, cela dépendait du lieu dans lequel il se trouvait.

Puis il jouait, chantait, composait même… Car comme Mikau le disait si bien : « la musique, c'est le reflet de l'âme » ou encore : « la musique, c'est mieux qu'un journal intime car on y exprime mieux ses sentiments. En plus, personne ne peut lire tes confidences en cachette une fois que l'air est joué. »

C'est vrai que la musique, c'était mieux qu'un journal intime mais encore fallait-il savoir en jouer !

Il pouvait jouer de la guitare des nuits entières, après quoi, il revenait tranquillement auprès du jeune elfe encore endormi, épuisé de la bataille de la veille. Après chaque escapade nocturne, il se sentait comme libéré d'un poids, sa guitare agissait sur lui comme une psychologue. Mais malheureusement, la douleur de la solitude revenait l'accaparer en plein milieu de la journée alors qu'il croyait s'en être débarrassé pour de bon. Elle revenait, encore et encore, c'était comme un cycle infernal. La musique ne lui suffisait plus.

Mais un soir, alors qu'il sortait de la besace du jeune garçon, il constata, non sans une pointe d'inquiétude, son absence. Mais il se rassura en supposant qu'il devait sans aucun doute être partit au petit coin…

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il se mit en quête d'un coin tranquille pour se confier à sa guitare, qui fut jusqu'à ce jour sa meilleure amie.

Il se mit en tête de déballer tous ses sentiments dans une bossa-nova effrénée quand soudain son oreille d'ex-guitariste aguerrit fut attirée par une douce sérénade jouée sans aucun doute par un ocarina.

Cette mélodie, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Elle le conduisit, après une courte marche dans l'herbe fraîche de la nuit, à Link.

Cette mélodie pleine de mélancolie… il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'arrête. Il voulait l'entendre en boucle, encore et encore. Hélas, le jeune homme s'interrompit en sentant la présence qui s'était immiscée derrière lui et se dressa face à un guitariste décontenancé.

« Tu crois que je n'avais pas remarqué toutes tes absences toutes ces nuits? » Lui demanda-t-il. Il continua en affichant un sourire compréhensif « toi aussi, tu aimes profiter de la fraîcheur de la nuit pour évacuer ta tristesse ? »

Mikau acquiesça, un peu hésitant. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

Link marqua une pose et réfléchit en baissant la tête. Il se redressa. « Et si nous jouions de la musique ensemble ? C'est bien plus amusant que d'être seul dans son coin, non ? »

Ah, sacré Link. Il était mature, certes mais il n'en restait pas moins un enfant, et ces paroles en sont la preuve !

Il riait doucement en entendant le ton joyeux et enfantin que Link employait en prononçant ces paroles. Et pourquoi pas après tout ? il jouait de la musique aussi bien que lui, non ? Et c'est ainsi qu'un petit elfe et un être mi-homme mi-poisson firent un magnifique duo.

Cette nuit-là, Mikau s'était dit : « déballer ses sentiments à travers la musique, c'est bien. Mais à deux, c'est beaucoup mieux ! »

Jamais Mikau ne s'était sentit aussi bien depuis qu'il était mort. Il venait de se débarrasser d'un énorme poids et se sentait moins seul. Il sera reconnaissant envers celui qui l'a sorti de la solitude et ça, pour l'éternité.

 _ **Voilà ! Mon dieu, c'est la fanfic la plus déprimante que j'ai jamais écrite ! Je devais vraiment être déprimée quand je l'ai écrite… peut-être qu'il y avait interro de maths ce jour-là. XD (oui car les maths c'est la matière du démon !) (Ima: Non, c'est juste que t'es pas douée!) Bref, n'hésitez pas a laisser un review !**_

 _ **Ah, et merci à Ima Nonyme, ma bêta lectrice préférée!**_

 _ **Sur ce, matane !**_


End file.
